The Chronicles of Jack Sparrow
by rituel
Summary: This is my telling of Jack Sparrow's youth, before his pirating days, and all events leading up to the backstory of the first movie. Story chapter 3 is up. sorry for the long update.
1. Introduction Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. All that belongs to their rightful copyright holders**

**

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Chronicles of Jack Sparrow **

**Introduction**

* * *

The year was 1688. In the Port of Caracas, Venezuela, a large vessel had just set anchor. With her wide breadth and distance from bow to stern, she was by and far the largest vessel in the docks. She was the _Pearl_, one of the less famous trading ships in the Caribbean sea. 

Upon seeing the ship, a young boy, no older than fourteen, who was playing in the sand with his friends immediately ran towards the dock. Clad in a simple shirt and vest, and a pair of pants whose hems have been ravaged by age, he was obviously of no high class. This boy was called John Ricardo Torres, but has also claimed several other names, including James Worthing, Julio Estevez, and Michael Quigley, to mention a few. Regardless of his true name, he has always preferred to be known, amongst his peers, as Jack Sparrow.

As he rushed through the crowd of merchants and sailors, he looked around, just in case he missed the person he was looking for. As he reached the _Pearl_, his excitement increased as he watched the sailors get off the vessel one by one. He waited (somewhat) patiently until the last sailor left, none of which seemed to be the man he was looking for.

"Looking for someone, Jack?" said a man's voice from behind him. Jack immediately turned around to face the man, whom he hadn't seen for years.

"Papa! You've come back! You were gone longer than last time, Mama was starting to get worried. You should go see her, you know? How was your journey? Tell me all about it." Jack said without taking a breath, leaving him gasping for air by the time he finished.

Lifting Jack up on his shoulders, the man laughed heartily and said, "I'll tell you and your mother all about it when we get home. But after dinner. I miss your mother's cooking." Pausing a moment, he added, "Tell me, does she still cook well?"

"Better than ever!" Jack said spiritedly.

* * *

**A/N: So whaddaya think? I will continue if this story gets positive feedback. Pls R&R**


	2. One: The Hidden Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Characters and all related subjects belong to their rightful copyright holder(s).**

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Chronicles of Jack Sparrow**

**Chapter One: "The Hidden Past"**

* * *

Upon nearing their home, Jack's father let him down and smiled as he watched his son run excitedly towards their house. 

"Mama! Mama! Guess what? Guess what?" Jack said excitedly as he stormed into his house. Finding his mother in the kitchen, he repeated the question.

Kneeling down, she gave him a kiss to the forehead, and asked, "What is it, _mi hijo_?"

"You won't believe who I met at the docks!" he replied, intentionally not implying his father.

"And who might that be?" Jack simply beamed and looked at the front door. Following suit, she looked at the front door as well. Her expression immediately changed from curiosity to tearful joy as she saw the figure of her husband standing in the doorway.

"Rosalinda," the man greeted. Rosalinda immediately stood up and hugged him, throwing him off balance.

"James! You're back! You've been gone for so long! We thought you'd never return!"

"So did I," James said, running his hand through his wife's long, black hair, "Captain Perez insisted that we stayed longer out. The rum-runners seemed to have stepped out of our agreement."

"You can tell us all about it during dinner. I hope you still have an appetite for my cooking." she said, walking to the kitchen to prepare the table.

"Of course. I've just been telling Jack here that nothing beats your cooking. Isn't that right, Jack?" James said, patting his son's head.

"Yes, Papa." Jack replied as his mother filled his plate with food.

Inhaling deeply, James said, "Smells delicious! What is it?"

"It's a new recipe I've been perfecting. Young Jack here has had the misfortune of being my tester." Rosalinda explained.

"Misfortune? Nonsense. I'd trade sailing for that position any day."

"Why I'm very flattered to hear that." She said, and she looked flattered as well. James opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Jack said something indistinct. Spluttered, more like.

"Jack, you should know better than to speak with your mouth full." His mother said while James simply laughed.

Swallowing his food he said, "Tell us all about your journey, Papa! Did you meet any pirates?"

They spent the rest of the evening listening as James skillfully told the story of his recent voyage through the seas, reaching the Spanish coast and beyond, and all his encounters throughout the journey. Jack listened in fascination as his father recounted his travels to him

Tired from all the excitement, he fell asleep soon afterwards. As James tucked him in to sleep he noticed a pile of papers askew on the floor. Upon closer examination he noticed them to be maps. Though they were lacking details such as topographic indicators, they were impressive nonetheless. He soon realized the handwriting to be that of his own son.

"Did Jack draw all these?" he asked Rosalinda.

"Draw what?" she asked. Seeing what he was holding, she added, "Oh, those. Yes, Jack drew those."

"Did he really?" James returned, sounding thoroughly impressed. Examining the maps more thoroughly, James felt his amazement grow. The growing detail in the maps as he shuffled through the papers indicated improving skills and extraordinary talent.

"How is it that Jack came to draw these maps?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the maps.

"I seem to remember him basing his drawings on older maps, and one particularly interesting map he claimed was drawn from descriptions from a man of some island. I don't seem to remember what island though. Tortorella, Tormento, Tor-"

"_Tortuga…_" James said.

"That's the one! How did you-?"

"Rosalinda, come here!" he said, placing the map on the table. "And bring a candle!" he added. His voice sounded slightly urgent, but Rosalinda recognized that he was excited about something.

Placing the candle on the table, she asked, "What is it?"

"Look here." James said, taking from his pocket his own map. "This here is a map of Isla la Tortuga. Turtle island. I got this map from one of my shipmates during the old days." He then placed the map on the table, next to Jack's map. "Look at that." He said, a gleam of pride shining on his face.

"Incredible…" Rosalinda said, utterly amazed. "Did Jack really-?"

"I'm as impressed as you are." James said. Returning to the maps, he pointed out. "Now look here. Jack's map lacks certain details, but the position and relative shape of this mountain, this river, and this cliff are incredibly accurate." He explained, pointing out these points on both maps.

"Oh, my…" Rosalinda managed, "…and to think that he drew this all from a… a mere description…"

"Rosalinda, I think our son has a talent for cartography."

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to the sound of his father's voice. Well, that, and some vigorous shaking. 

"Jack. Jack… wake up…" James said in a singsong way. "Come on. Hurry up and get dressed. We're going for a walk after breakfast."

Crawling back under the sheets, Jack complained, "Can't breakfast wait until noon?"

"No, 'cause that way it's lunch. Now get up." James said, smiling at the lump in the blanket that was his son.

"Fine." Jack said, getting up as his father went outside. He got dressed and ate his breakfast, and emerged from the house a few minutes later, still munching his meal.

"I'm ready, Papa." Jack said, spluttering food everywhere.

"Good. Now we go to the beach. I want to talk to you about something."

The walk to the beach was silent and uneventful, not that it provided the opportunity, for it was only a short walk away. Jack assumed that they were headed for the docks, but found out he was mistaken when his father passed the docks, and went on to the far side of the beach. Jack knew this path to lead to another cove on the other side. Knowing better than to question his father, Jack decided to remain silent until they reached their destination.

James didn't utter a single word throughout the walk, except for calling Jack when he fell behind. Finally stopping at the middle of the cove, James waited for Jack to catch up. Sitting down, he motioned Jack to sit down as well.

"What are we doing here, Papa?" Jack asked.

James pulled a piece of paper that Jack recognized as his own drawing of Tortuga Island from his pocket.

"This is quite an impressive map, Jack."

"R-really, Papa?" Jack stuttered. He had drawn the map based on descriptions given to him by a man he met a few months ago, aided by a couple of maps he found. Though he himself was proud of the map, he didn't know how his father would react.

Detecting the nervousness in his son's voice, James decided to take another course. "You know, even before I met your mother, I was already journeying the seas." He started. Getting no response, he continued. "I was always fascinated by it, even as a child. I would sit many hours on the beach just staring at the ocean and wondering what it would be like to sail out to sea, go on adventures."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jack asked, "What did you do then, Papa?"

"Well, I pursued my dream. I worked hard, and finally I was appointed as a member of a crew."

"For a trading ship?"

"Well, you could say so. I was navigator for the _Black Rogue_, under Captain Roger Buck. Have you ever heard of him, Jack?" he asked. Jack shook his head in the negative. "Well I didn't suppose so. Captain Buck was also known as 'Captain Quill'. I see him you've heard of." He added in response to Jack's gasp.

"You mean you were a-?"

"Pirate. Yes."

"Wow." Jack said in a mixture of amazement and awe.

"Well I expected you to be upset, but apparently I was wrong." James said earnestly.

"Did you go on many adventures? Was it exciting? How was it like? Never mind that, why did you stop?" Jack said breathlessly.

"Well it's simple, Jack. I met your mother. I fell in love with her, and decided to leave the pirate way. It may sound cheap, but it's true."

"How did the crew take it?" Jack asked, more interested in the pirates.

"Well, they didn't take it very well at first, see. Said I was 'wasting my talents'. But then Quill showed up and said that it's my talents, so it was my decision when and where to waste it. But apparently, they weren't wasted."

"You mean being recruited for the _Pearl_?"

"No. I mean those talents, it seems, have been passed on to you." James said with a glint of pride in his eyes as he handed over Jack's map.

"I-I always _have_ been fascinated by the sea." Jack said nervously. "Especially by pirates." He added with a laugh. He paused a moment to think, then said, "Papa, do you-… Would you agree if I became a pirate?"

James was slightly taken aback by this, though it was expected. "Jack, it's not in my hands what you grow up to be. That decision is entirely yours to make."

Thrilled by this remark, Jack started talking excitedly about his dream future, "I'll build my own ship. The largest the world has ever seen! I'll make it all; mast, deck, keel, hull, everything! And I'll be the most notorious pirate ever!" he said, leaping to his feet.

Laughing at this, James said, "That you'll be, son. But you have to understand one very important thing."

"What's that, Papa?" Jack said, sitting down.

"A ship is more than just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship _needs_. But what a ship is… what it means… is _freedom_. To go wherever you want to go, _whenever_ you want to go." James said somewhat passionately. "Remember that, Jack. Now come, it's already noon. We should get home."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know.. but it'll get longer along the way.. About Jack's mom,I always imagined Jack to be of Spanish descent somehow.. You all might have noticed thatI quoted the last part from the first movie.  
I'd also like to thank the ppl who reviewed the intro chapter. i can't remember your names, but you know who you are.**


	3. Two: Once a Pirate, Always a Pirate

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean characters and all related items are copyrighted items of their respectful owners. I own nothing from the franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Chronicles of Jack Sparrow

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**"Once a Pirate, Always a Pirate"**

* * *

Nearly two years have passed since that day on the beach, and Jack, now fourteen, had grown to become an expert cartographer –and had gained quite a few inches– and seaman, though the chance to prove himself was yet to come. During the seven months of his father's stay, Jack had trained and studied hard under him, learning to understand commands, gain bearings, steer ships, and other various aspects of 'the arts', as his father had put it. 

But James left before Jack had learnt everything he needed to know, leaving Jack to hone his skills on his own. He had already mastered cartography, the art of map-making, and needed only to practice once in a while. His father had already taught him how to use ropes to his advantage –or as his father had put it, "the proper way to use them"– and practiced frequently in the woods near his house.

He was in the middle of one of these practices when one of his friends came looking for him.

"Jack! Where are you?" he shouted. He nearly fell when Jack suddenly dropped down in front of him.

"What is it, Hector?" Jack said, addressing his friend. Hector was only staying temporarily at Caracas, until the trade ship his father was part of departed. He had met Jack a few days earlier in a manner much similar to this.

* * *

Hector had been walking around, exploring the place, when he wandered into the woods. He had just been on his way back when Jack suddenly dropped down before him. 

"Hi, I'm Jack Sparrow. What's your name?" Jack had said calmly, as if he had walked up to him instead of dropped down.

Regaining his composure, Hector had replied, "Hector. Hector Barbossa."

From that day Jack had played with Hector once or twice, having the same passion for the seas and adventure.

* * *

"Your mother is looking for you. She said something about dinner." Hector explained, walking toward the beach. 

"Okay. Thanks Hector." Jack said, running off in a different direction.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Hector shouted to Jack, who was already some distance away.

"Shortcut." Jack replied simply before vanishing behind a group of trees.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mama?" Jack said when he arrived home. 

"Yes, Jack. Dinner's already getting cold, and I don't want to hear your complaints." She said, rising from the chair she had been sitting on and taking a plate from one of the cabinets. "So, were you out in the forests again?" she asked offhandedly.

"Yes, mama. I found a new part of the forest that I have never visited before today. I think I'll draw another map of it later." Jack said while sitting down at the table.

"Another map?" she said incredulously while placing a plate full of food in front of Jack, "But _mi hijo_, your room must already be filled with hundreds of them." She said. Although not exactly hundreds, it could be very near to the truth to say so. Jack had drawn, redrawn, and managed so many maps that it was beginning to pile up.

"Yes!" Jack said, swallowing his food. "Papa said that there's never too much room for improve… Mama?" he said worriedly, seeing the look at his mother's face at the mention of his father.

"Mama, are you all right?" Jack asked.

Inhaling deeply, Rosalinda replied, "Yes, Jack. I'm fine." She said, ruffling Jack's hair, "It's just… it's been nearly a year and a half since your father left. This is his longest journey yet, and I'm just… concerned, that's all."

"He'll be back. I know it." Jack said after a few moments. "After all, he's been on longer journeys before." He added, trying to cheer her up.

"Only once." Rosalinda countered, evident growing concern on her face. Jack could understand her concern, and he knew that Rosalinda had been literally counting the days since James' departure after six months.

Silence uncomfortably broke between the two as Jack finished his meal.

"Now hurry up and go to sleep. I'll clean up." Rosalinda said when Jack had finished. Jack complied without saying a word.

"Oh James... where are you?" Rosalinda said, staring out at the sky.

* * *

That moment, somewhere along the North Atlantic Ocean, James was, too, thinking of his family in Caracas. 

"Rosalinda… Jack… I hope you both are well." James muttered to himself. He was snapped out of his reverie when one of his shipmates, Jean-Luc, called his name.

"James!" he shouted, nearly making James jump. "Your turn on the dogwatch."

"Aye," James replied, standing up. He waited for Jean-Luc to sit before he climbed the stairs to the upper deck.

The half moon was hanging high overhead, providing slight illumination to the upper deck of the _Pearl_. The sea was calm that night; along with the star-strewn sky it gave a sense of peace and serenity.

James was about an hour into his watch when he noticed something in the distance on the starboard side. He strained his eyes to see what it was, but a cloud shifted, covering the dim moonlight.

"Damn it!" James swore. He then turned round to grab a telescope. He returned moments later, and pointed it at the unknown object. With the aid of the telescope, James saw the unmistakable outline of sails in the distance.

"A vessel?" James muttered to himself, lowering the telescope to see whether the ship was within eyesight or not. "At this hour?" he said. He extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and raised it above his head, observing it carefully. He then pocketed the handkerchief and placed the telescope to his eye again. "She's broad reaching as well." James said curiously. By now the outline of the whole ship was visible through the telescope.

A cloud shifted, allowing the dim moonlight to pass through. Looking once more through the telescope, James widened his eyes in horror.

"Wake the Captain!" he shouted, running towards the cabins, "Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy! Get up, all of you! Jean-Luc! Alert the Captain!"

"What is it, James?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Pirates." James replied gravely. "And they're headed this way."

This statement seemed to bring everyone into high alert. Jean-Luc rushed to the Captain's quarters to alert him of this news as James led the others to the upper deck. Handing over the telescope to one of his shipmates, James pointed out the direction of the ship.

"Over there. Roughly a league away." James said.

"I see her. That be a pirate's flag, all right." Said the other, handing the telescope to the next.

"What's this I hear about pirates?" the Captain said, Jean-Luc behind him.

"Aye sir," said one of the men, "James 'ere spo'ed 'em an' woke us straigh' away."

"James?" said the Captain, addressing James.

"Aye sir. She's headed straight towards us." James said, pointing once again at the direction of the ship. "I grew suspicious when I realized her bearings."

"Yes, I see her." Said the Captain, lowering his telescope. "Arm the cannons! Load your guns! Prepare for battle!" he ordered. The crew immediately ran to man their posts. "If they wish to pirate us, we shall let them know that we're not going down without a fight."

"Aye, sir!" said the men that were on deck.

"James." The Captain said to James, who had just got out of the lower decks.

"Aye, sir?"

"Take the wheel. I want us aligned with that ship. You know the bearings."

"Aye, aye, sir!" James said, rushing towards the steering wheel.

The winds that night were suddenly strong, making them close in on the pirate ship faster. Within minutes they were close enough that they could hear the shouts from the pirates. James was carefully steering the _Pearl_ as the Captain was shouting out orders.

"Ready the cannons, men! I want holes in that ship the moment I say so! Gunners, Hold your fire until I say so! Prepare the weather deck cannons! I want them loaded with grapeshots! James!"

"Aye, sir!" James responded.

"Steer slightly to port! I want her close, but not too close!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" James said, turning the wheel to the left.

"This is it, men!" the Captain said once they were within range. The two ships were now side by side. "Fire!"

The air was filled with the smell of gunpowder as both ships fired their weapons, filling the air with deafening explosions. Some of the _Pearl_'s guns met their targets, but they were well out of range of the pirates' inferior cannons.

"Fire the grapeshots!" ordered Captain Perez. The explosions were followed by screams of agony from the pirates' side as numerous lead balls penetrated flesh and skin.

A sudden change in the winds caused the _Pearl_ to steer starboard, _towards_ the pirate ship instead of away from them.

"James!" bellowed Captain Perez. "What are you doing? Turn her port!"

"I can't, sir!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She's been taken aback, sir! The winds changed!"

Captain Perez opened his mouth to speak, but was spared the effort by a cannonball blowing a hole in one of the lower decks of the ship.

"Return fire! Fire at will, men!" ordered the Captain, as both rifles and cannons dispersed their shots. Moments later Jean-Luc emerged from the lower decks, running toward Captain Perez.

"Captain! We've been hit!" Jean-Luc said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Jean-Luc. What's the damage?" the Captain shouted over the sounds of cannon and gunfire.

"She's blown a hole through the holds, but there are no leaks!" Jean-Luc said, slightly losing his balance as another cannonball hit the _Pearl_.

"Get back to your station! I want routine reports on the damage, understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Jean-Luc responded, returning to the lower deck cannons.

"James! JAMES!" the Captain shouted over the loud explosions of cannons from both sides. "Abandon the wheel!"

"But she'll drift, sir!"

"I'll take over! I need all hands on deck! And on the weapons!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" James said, grabbing his gun and running to aid the others.

They were now so close to the pirates that some were readying their hooks and grapples.

"Brace yourselves, men! They're coming on board!" the Captain shouted. "I want the weather deck cannons to be loaded with grapeshots only! Tell the lower decks to maintain fire! I want two men on each cannon, no more, no less!"

A chorus of "Aye, aye, sir!" met this order.

"The rest of you!" Captain Perez shouted. "Prepare for combat!"

The men waited, guns and swords at the ready, for the pirates to board.

"James!" Captain Perez shouted. "You're in charge of the defense!"

"Aye, aye sir!" James returned. "Gunners, I want you to fire anyone who comes on board through grapples and ladders! Divide into two lines! Shoot, reload, and let the lines behind you take over before firing again! If you run out of ammo, you know what to do! The rest of you, get everyone they miss!"

"Aye, aye!" they shouted as they ran to their positions.

"On my mark, gents!" James ordered, as another cannon shot a hole through the pirate ship.

Dozens of pirates swung and climbed onboard the _Pearl_ with ropes, ladders and grapples.

"Fire at will, men!" James shouted. Numerous pirates fell during as the first shots were fired. But not all bullets met their targets; those who escaped managed to injure a few of the crew before falling at the hands of the second line. Some were locked in fierce swordfights with the crew while others barely made it on the ship at all.

Some of the gunners had already run out of ammunition. Abandoning their rifles, they drew their swords and attacked the nearest pirates, catching some of them off guard.

The sound of gunfire was now replaced by shouts and screams as men from both sides fell and met their end. Amidst the chaos, James, who was locked in a swordfight with one of the pirates, had noticed that Captain Perez had abandoned the wheel and joined the frenzy.

This moment's distraction nearly cost him his life had Jean-Luc not thrown James' opponent overboard.

"What's the matter, James? Get your head in the game!" Jean-Luc said, smiling as though enjoying the excitement of combat.

Immediately regaining his composure, James stood side by side Jean-Luc and asked, "I assume the cannonballs are fresh out?"

"Aye," Jean-Luc replied simply.

"Well then, I'll see you when we get out of this."

"_If_ we get out of this." Jean-Luc returned as James charged at the pirate nearest to him.

* * *

The battle on board the _Pearl_ lasted at least ten minutes more when the sound of a cannon was heard. 

"I thought the cannons were fresh out?" James said, looking towards the direction of the sound. His opponent had been distracted by the sound as well, as did most of the others. Another shot was heard, much closer than the last. James turned round, and saw the outlines of a ship he recognized to belong to the British royal army. Apparently some of the pirates recognized the ship as well, for some of them shouted, "It's the navy!" or things like,"We're done for!"

Recognizing defeat, the pirates dropped their weapons and lifted their hands in the air.

As members of the British army boarded the _Pearl_ and the pirate ship to arrest the pirates, James noticed Captain Perez shaking hands with what appeared to be one of the high-ranking officers of the liner.

"Congratulations, Captain Perez, you helped us catch the _Rogue_. We've been hunting them for a long time." James heard the officer say.

"Aye, sir. But I wish we could have done without damaging my ship." Captain Perez said, half jokingly, half regretfully.

"I will take it upon myself to have your ship repaired. I'm sure after what you and your men have done the army will be willing to pay for repairs. If she can sail to the nearest port."

"Aye, sir. You're to kind, sir. What is it James?" Captain Perez added to James, who was evidently waiting to speak to him.

"Captain. Bull says that the holds and lower cabins sustained heavy damage, but also says that we can still sail. He's working on repairs as we speak."

"Thank you, James." Captain Perez said. "James. This is Commodore John Algernon Worthington III of the British Royal Army." Captain Perez said, indicating the officer he had just been talking to.

"James, sir." James said, shaking the Commodore's hand.

"Do you have a last name, James?" the Commodore asked. There was nothing particularly odd about his tone, but it somehow made James feel uneasy.

"No, sir."

"James here is the one who spotted the pirates, Commodore Worthington sir."

"Really? Sharp eye you have, James."

"Thank you, sir." James said, still feeling oddly uneasy.

"I believe a thanks is in order." Said the Commodore, holding out his hand again.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"If you hadn't spotted the pirates and alerted Captain Perez here, you might not have won this battle and held them off long enough for us to arrive." Replied the Commodore, still holding out his hand. Hesitantly, Jack shook the Commodore's hand.

Suddenly, the Commodore pulled James closer and rolled up his sleeve, revealing several tattoos.

"Had a brush with the East India trading company, have we?" asked the Commodore haughtily.

"Well- yes- I can-" James stuttered. Commodore Worthington was simply smiling while Captain Perez stood with his mouth open.

"Captain Perez, this man…" Commodore Worthington turned to Captain Perez, "… is a pirate. Are you aware of this?"

Captain Perez opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling to speak. Obviously he had known that James was once a pirate, but he also knew that James had left that life. But would the Commodore believe him? These thoughts played over and over in his mind, nearly driving him crazy.

"No. No he didn't." James said, saving Captain Perez the trouble of explaining. "And for your information, I _was_ a pirate. I stopped years ago."

"Arrest him." The Commodore ordered his lieutenant.

"But… but he helped us fight them off!" Captain Perez said, finally regaining speech.

"Perhaps something he orchestrated himself. Besides, one good deed doesn't isn't enough to save a man from a lifetime of crime."

"But it sure seems enough to condemn him." James said, while his hands were shackled.

"Indeed it does." Commodore Worthington replied coldly.

"But… you heard the man, he stopped piracy years ago!" Captain Perez complained.

"It makes no difference. Once a pirate," he glared at James, "_always_ a pirate. Take him away."

Without warning, James raised his arms and hit the officer escorting him with the heavy shackles on his wrist, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the man's sword and turned around, only to meet the barrel of Commodore Worthington's pistol. The Commodore pulled the hammer threateningly.

"Like I said, once a pirate, always a pirate." He said. James dropped the sword as another officer took him away. The Commodore then boarded his own ship, and ordered the anchors to be pulled.

"You will be wise, Captain," the Commodore said to Captain Perez from across his ship, "to be more select in recruiting your crew."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I quoted _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ at the end.  
A/N: Time to clear up a few things:**

**First, I dunno whether or not calendars had already been invented during the late 1600s.  
****Second, the Tortuga mentioned in previous chapter is _not_ the Tortuga from the films, which is known for piracy. That Tortuga is somewhere Northwest of Haiti. This one is much nearer to Venezuela.  
****Third, my geography sucks big time, I dunno if Caracas ever had a port, I just liked the place due to its proximity to the Caribbean.  
****Fourth, I dunno the likelihood of the wind changing as sudden as I described. And as to what a British ship was doing so far from Britain, it IS a trading route, after all  
Fifth, I'm perfectly aware that I most likely misused most if not all the nautical terms.**

**R&R pls and thank you.**


	4. Three: The Treasure of the Aqua Marine

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The movies are copyrighted items of Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer productions. The original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction is copyrighted to Walt Disney corporation.

* * *

**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Chronicles of Jack Sparrow**

**Chapter Three: "The Treasure of the Aqua Marine"

* * *

**

Nearly two months had passed since James' capture, during which Rosalinda's health had begun to deteriorate. Perhaps over two years without news finally got to her, causing her to lose interest in her health. Or perhaps it was the disease that was spreading through Caracas. Nevertheless, Rosalinda's rapidly deteriorating health was beginning to worry Jack, who had stayed home lately to accompany his mother, who had recently been restrained to bed.

Every morning, Jack would prepare breakfast for him and his mother (it wasn't much, mind, but at least it wasn't poisoned) and eat together, having the occasional chat usually about Jack's recent adventures with his own "band of miscreants" as Jack had put it. Every once in a while, though, Jack would leave during the afternoon, though usually he only did this if his mother had company, and return during the late hours of the afternoon.

During one such day, Jack had returned later than usual, the day already entering night, only to find his mother crying in bed, clutching in her hand what seemed to be a letter.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Jack said, rushing to his mother's side. Rosalinda said nothing. In response, she held out a trembling hand to Jack, from which he took the letter.

"It's a letter from Papa!" Jack said excitedly, scanning the letter for a sender. But upon seeing the expression on Rosalinda's face, he read on.

"'…have been captured under the charges of pirating,' blah blah blah 'and I am therefore sentenced to life in prison until further notice'!" Jack read, his eyes widening in shock. "'Until further notice'… he makes it sound as if…" he broke off, looking at his mother, who was now crying louder than ever. "… as if he barely escaped the noose."

* * *

During the following weeks, Rosalinda's health worsened still, to the point where she was actually dying. Finally one night, just two weeks before Jack's birthday, her health finally gave in. A simple funeral was held in her memory, with just close family and friends in attendance.

"At least she died quietly…" Jack muttered to himself after the funeral. He stayed behind after it was over, silently mourning.

"What of the boy?" Jack heard someone say somewhere behind him.

"Who will take care of him?" said another.

"What about his father?" said yet another.

"James has been imprisoned. The boy's practically an orphan now." said the first.

"He'll be fifteen in two weeks! That's practically of age." said the last.

_That's right…_ Jack thought to himself. _In two weeks I'll be able to join a crew… start a new life… as a pirate…

* * *

_

Three days had passed since Rosalinda's funeral, and Jack was now living on his own, bringing about a change in his person; hunting and fishing for food, spending most of his time in the jungle or confining himself in his house, where he worked hard on a new map.

He could sometimes spend hours working on the map, working well into the night, often not sleeping. During such nights, one would usually find Jack asleep on the table, papers askew, mouth open wide, as Ricardo, one of Jack's friends, did when he was looking for Jack.

"Jack! JACK!" Ricardo yelled in Jack's ear, desperate to wake him up.

"Five more minutes, Ma…" Jack muttered as he shifted his position.

"Jack, I'm not your mother. Now wake UP!" Ricardo yelled as he slapped Jack's back, finally waking him up.

"Ricardo! What're you doing here?"

"The maps, Jack. Juan told me yesterday that you said the maps would be finished today."

"I did?" Jack said after a moment.

"Yes." Ricardo said, nodding vigorously.

"No I didn't. What I _did_ say was to tell him to tell you that the maps _might_ be finished today, and that I'll tell you myself when the maps are finished, so that I may present them to you myself, for otherwise I'd have you storming into my house, waking me from my sleep, asking me for a map which I don't have to present. Fortunately I _have _finished the maps last night, considering the possibility that Juan failed to tell you the possibility of me possibly not finishing the map, savvy?"

Ricardo blinked a few times before asking, "So do you have the maps or not?"

"Yes, yes, I have them." said Jack, motioning Ricardo to the table. "Here it is." Jack said, flattening out a map on the table. "The map to the approximate location of the _Aqua Marine_. Or rather, what's left of her." he said with a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

Ricardo picked the map up and walked around the room, observing the map with utmost interest.

"The 'X' on the map is where I marked the most likely location of the vessel." Jack said over Ricardo's shoulder.

"Ricardo?" said Jack after a while, since Ricardo seemed too caught up in the map to say a single word.

Ricardo then straightened himself up, rolled up the map, and said, "It's settled then."

"Yes. It's settled." Jack said. "What's it that's settled?" he added.

"We're going after the treasure of the _Aqua Marine_." Ricardo replied as though he were talking about something as simple as a walk on the beach.

"What? Have you been drinking rum again?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Jack. Listen to me, it's perfect. We're the only ones who know where to find the _Marine_. We find it, get the treasure, and we'll be famous!"

"That's just too simple, mate. You can't possibly do all that on your own. You obviously haven't given it much thought." Jack argued.

"That's just it! It's _so_ simple, it just might happen! Besides, I'm not alone, I've got you."

"Oh, and you think two lads such as ourselves are able to pull this off?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Of course not, I've got a few other people as well."

"Oh really? So you expect us and a few other boys to swim all the way to the middle of the sea? You haven't even got a ship, mate."

"That's where you come in, Jack." said Ricardo, placing his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Me? I thought I came in with the maps." Jack said confusedly.

"Well, yes, but we also need your help in getting us a ship." Ricardo explained shortly.

"What? But I haven't got the money to buy a-" Jack started, but a look from Ricardo set him on the right track. "Oh… I see…"

"Well?" Ricardo asked after a moment.

"So you're planning on-?"

Ricardo nodded.

"And you want me to-?"

Ricardo nodded more vigorously.

"And so you need me to-?"

Ricardo nodded more vigorously still, that Jack thought his neck was in danger of snapping. Jack contemplated over this for a moment, pacing the room, muttering under his breath.

"When?" Jack finally asked.

"Soon. As soon as I can get the boys together. I'll have you noticed within the day. So you're with us, then?" Ricardo said, standing up.

"Yes, yes. I'll go with you." Jack replied as Ricardo walked towards the door.

"I'll see you soon, then, Jack." Ricardo said, leaving Jack's house.

* * *

"Would you _please_ remind me why we're doing this now?" Jack asked Ricardo, who was hiding behind a boulder a few feet to his left.

"Because the port is least guarded at this hour. And there happens to be a small ship, good enough for us to take over." Ricardo replied simply.

"I know why we're doing it _now_, what I want to know is why we're doing it _today_, of all days! You do realize today is my birthday, right?"

"Yes, and what better way to celebrate it than to take over your first ship?"

"_Commandeer_. We're going to _commandeer_ a ship. And I can think of a few better ways to-" Jack started, but he was interrupted by Ricardo.

"Shh! There they go!" Ricardo said in a whisper, pointing out two figures in the distance walking away from the port. "Now's our chance. Are you ready, Jack?"

"Haven't got much of a choice, have I?"

"Suppose not," Ricardo said shrugging, "now go! We'll be right behind you."

Rolling his eyes, Jack made for the ship they were to take over, Ricardo and the others close behind him. Under Jack's lead they boarded the deserted ship, struggling with Jack's orders ("Lift the port anchor!" Jack ordered one of the boys. "The LEFT anchor!" Jack added with frustration). Soon they were on their way, sailing into the night, unnoticed by anybody.

And so began the first misadventure of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the long update, and even more so for the short and forced chapter. bows repeatedly In my defense, school has been murder with homework piling up. Pls R&R, and i'll try and answer comments and questions too.**


End file.
